The Party
by SnoWhyte
Summary: When shoveling the front yard for his mother Agnes one winter day, a group of kids invite a young Seymour Skinner over for a smoke. He reluctantly agrees, and luckily, his mother doesn't notice that he had gotten high. But will Seymour's newfound friends get in the way of his relationship with his mother? (PLEASE MAKE FUN OF THIS)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Saturday morning. Snow was falling onto the ground continuously. A sixteen year old boy was asleep in his bed, shivering from the coldness; his mother kept the heating for herself. The extra blankets didn't help warm him, that much. Suddenly, the teen woke up to the sound of his mother yelling downstairs. He yawned, stretched, and got out of his bed. The adolescent went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, then headed downstairs. On the kitchen table was a tall stack of pancakes covered in butter and syrup. The boy's mother glared at him, speaking.

"Eat up, Seymour! These pancakes have been sitting here for twenty minutes! And after you're finished eating, I want you to shovel the snow in the front yard!" Seymour groaned and simply nodded, eating some of the pancakes. After breakfast, he went upstairs and got into his winter attire. He went back downstairs and exited the house through the front door. In front of Seymour was a foot of snow. Seymour sighed and grabbed a snow shovel, getting to work. The teenager noticed a car driving by, filled with kids from his high school. The car stopped by Seymour. One of the teens spoke to him.

"Kissing your mom's ass again, huh Skinner?" The other kids laughed. Seymour rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you all act your age? We're not in middle school, anymore. At least I'm doing something productive, today," Seymour said. "Your old lady can do this herself, Seymour," a girl replied. "Besides, it's Saturday. Why not hang out with us?" Seymour, who was now halfway done shoveling, sighed and dropped his shovel. He got into the car. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"We're gonna go to my place and smoke some grass," said the oldest kid in the group. Seymour's eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind? What if the police come? What if Mothe- Mom finds out I've been smoking weed?"

"Relax, Skinhead. The police here don't give a shit if we're smoking marijuana or not. In fact, they'd probably join in. And forget about your mom. You can't be a brown noser forever." Seymour shook his head. "I guess you're right. Start driving, then." Kieran, the oldest kid, nodded and drove off. Minutes later, he parked the car in his parents' driveway. The kids and Seymour got out of the car.

"Here we are, guys," Kieran said. "My parents aren't home, so we should be safe." Everyone entered the house. Much to Seymour's surprise, the house was well-kept and looked sanitary... until the group walked into Kieran's room. Kieran got out a bong and a bag of weed. He filled it up with some water and started putting marijuana into the bowl. Then, he put the bowl back into the bong and grabbed a lighter from his drawer, heating the bowl and smoking from the bong. He exhaled.

"Who wants to go next?" Kieran asked. A girl raised her hand, and Kieran passed the bong and lighter to her. Soon, everyone had smoked except for Seymour. Kieran turned to him.

"Go on, Skinner, have a smoke," he said. "Or would you rather smoke by joint?" Kieran held up a joint he had rolled up while the others were smoking. "Uh, I think I'll just have a joint. It's more sanitary than using a bong, you know? Your lips made contact with that thing," said Seymour. Kieran laughed and gave Seymour the joint. Seymour sighed, grabbing the lighter and lit up the joint. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he said before he smoked. Seymour placed the joint into his lips and inhaled, coughing. The other kids laughed at him.

"Hahaha! You're supposed to exhale, dumbass! Haven't you ever smoked before?" Kieran asked. "No, I haven't. Do you honestly think my mother would let me do that?" Skinner replied. He sighed and smoked the joint again, this time exhaling. Seymour would never admit it, but he did enjoy smoking the joint.

A few hours passed, and it was clear that everyone was now high. Suddenly Kieran's parents opened the door. Seymour began to panic. "Oh, crap! We're dead!" he exclaimed. Kieran shook his head. "No, dude, we just gotta put this stuff away."

"But my eyes are bloodshot! I looked in the mirror!" Seymour cried out. "Shut up, Seymour! My parents are gonna hear you!" Kieran replied. He hid the bong and bag of weed and sprayed the bedroom with air freshener.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Seymour whispered. "We try to act cool, man," Kieran responded. Suddenly, Kieran's mother opened the bedroom door. "Kieran, honey? Are your eyes infected, again?" Kieran played along and nodded. "It's getting late, sweetie. Tell your friends goodbye." So Kieran shooed everyone off.

As Seymour was walking out the door, a girl started talking to him. "That was pretty fun. Maybe you're not a loser, after all," she said.

"But you don't know me," Seymour replied.

"I know you well enough from school. Name's Brooke, by the way."

"I'm Seymour."

"Well, we should hang out again, sometime. My place?"

"Sure."

"Cool. See you Monday, Seymour," Brooke said as she left. Seymour sighed and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, Monday came, and some of the snow had begun to melt. Seymour had gotten Agnes' permission to go to Brooke's house. To his surprise, she didn't live in a house at all; Brooke was residing in the local orphanage, as her parents had died in a car crash when she was nine years old. Seymour knocked on the orphanage door; a young lady, about 25, opened the door. "Can I help you, young man?" she asked. Seymour nodded.

"I'm here to see Brooke Shapiro, ma'am," he responded. The young woman nodded and let Seymour in. Brooke walked downstairs, smiling. "I'm glad you could make it, Seymour," she said.

"I didn't know you were an orphan," Seymour stated. Brooke simply nodded.

"Hey, why don't you join me for lunch? They're making macaroni and cheese. You're not lactose intolerant, are you?"

"No, I just have a peanut allergy. Lunch sounds great," Seymour smiled. Brooke smiled back at him, and the two if them entered the cafeteria. They got their lunches and began to eat. Brooke struck up a conversation with Skinner while they were eating.

"I heard you and your mom were originally from Capital City. When did you two decide to move to Springfield?"

"Well, we moved to Springfield very early in my life, actually. I was only three years old when Mothe- Mom came here. The rent prices were getting too high in Capital City."

"What about your dad? Whatever happened to him?"

Seymour shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. Dad left when I was a baby. Mom said he was fighting in the Korean War. I don't know why he never came back." He sighed. "Maybe I would've turned out better if I had a father figure."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be such a butt kisser," Brooke quipped. Seymour glared at her. "I'm sorry, that was mean. I'm trying to be less mean. Seriously, though, you have to stop being such a mama's boy."

"Well, my Mom is the only real family I have. That's why I'm so close to her."

"Yeah, but you can't always do everything she says. You need to be more independent, Seymour. If you keep acting like this, you're going to be still living with your mother when you're 44 years old."

"But she needs me," Seymour said.

"Well, if you ask me, I think sometimes she just takes advantage of you," Brooke said as she finished her lunch. Seymour sighed.

"Maybe you're right, Brooke." Both of them started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"I like you a lot, Seymour. I don't want to see you become a loser for the rest of your life," Brooke told him, blushing slightly.

"I like you too, but... I have to think about my Mother. I'll see you later. Goodbye, Brooke."

"Please stop putting her before everyone else. Before me... bye, Seymour. See you at school tomorrow." And with that, Seymour went home. Agnes was waiting for her son at the front door of her house. She glared at him.

"Yes, Mother? What is it?" Seymour asked.

"You're three minutes late, Spanky. What took you so long?"

Seymour sighed. "Mother, please call me Spanky indoors and not outdoors. And I wasn't gone that long."

"Seymour, I didn't raise you to talk back to me. Go to your room! And you're not getting any dinner, either."

"Yes, Mother," Seymour replied. He walked upstairs and into his room, doing his homework for the night. He thought about his new friends, especially Kieran and Brooke, as he was closest to them. Seymour couldn't help but think that Brooke had a crush on him. He didn't feel the same way, however, and even if he did, Agnes wouldn't let them hook up with each other. Would his mother get in the way of his friendships? Would he turn out as a loser, like Brooke told him?


	3. Chapter 3

The day after the lunch with Brooke, Seymour went to school. Usually, he had not trouble focusing at all, but he kept thinking about his mother throughout the day. He couldn't even eat during lunch. Kieran took a seat next to him.

"Yo Skinner, what's up with you?" Kieran asked. Seymour sighed.

"I don't know, Kieran. I just feel like my Mom won't let me hang out with you. You know how she is," Seymour replied.

"Who cares about the old hag? Brooke is right, you know. You keep putting your mom before everyone else all the time. Well, I say cut the crap, Seymour. You always talk about how we need to grow up, but I think _you're_ the one that needs to grow up. You keep clinging onto your mom like a toddler; you're afraid to let go. If you keep acting like that, Seymour, then we can't be friends anymore. So what do you say? Are you gonna choose us, or her?"

"I'm... I'm going to choose you. You're absolutely right; I need to stop putting everyone aside for my mother."

Kieran smirked. "That's more like it, Skinner. Keep that attitude up, dude."

Seymour changed the topic. "So, uh, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well, I'm having a party on Christmas Eve. You're free to come if you want. After that, I'm just gonna be hanging out with my mom and pop and aunts and uncles... you know, the usual."

"All right. I'll come to your party. Uh, is there going to be any marijuana this time?"

"Nah, my parents are gonna be there, man. I can't have any weed around when they are."

"I see. Man, I can't believe 1969 is almost here. You're going to be 18 next year, right? What if you get drafted?"

"Well, of course I'm gonna be drafted. Almost everyone is. I mean, I could run off to Canada, but... nah, too much of a risk. Stupid war. We don't need to be in Vietnam."

"Well said," Seymour replied. The bell rang, and lunch ended. Seymour headed off to his final classes for the day. After that, he got on the bus, sitting next to Kieran.

"Guess what, Skinner?"

"What is it?" Seymour asked.

"I got a new Harley last week. Pretty cool, huh? You wanna go for a ride on it when we get home?"

"I've never been on a motorcycle before, but okay. I'm willing to try something new," Seymour said.

"Sweet, dude," Kieran replied.

Seymour headed to Kieran's house, seeing his 1967 Harley-Davidson parked. He had to admit that the bike looked pretty sweet. Kieran walked out. "Ain't she a beaut?" he said.

"It does look rather nice," Seymour responded.

"Why don't we try her out, man?" Kieran hopped onto the motorcycle.

"Fine," Seymour said as he got on the back of the bike. Kieran started the Harley up and rode off into the highway. Seymour was a bit nervous at first, but he quickly adjusted to being on a motorcycle.

"Hey, shouldn't we be wearing helmets?" Seymour asked. Kieran scoffed.

"Don't be such a wuss, Skinner." They rode for a few more minutes before heading back. Kieran and Seymour got off of the motorcycle.

"So how was it?" Kieran asked.

"It was fun," Seymour stated. "Maybe I'll buy my own motorcycle one day."

"If your mom lets you."

"Hey, it's like you said, I need to let her go." Kieran smirked.

"See ya tomorrow, Skinner," He said. Seymour nodded and walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Skinner was eating dinner with his mother. They started to talk to each other.

"Seymour, you've been ignoring me. Why is that?" Agnes inquired.

"Mother, I don't have to be there for you all the time. I want to spend more time with my friends, or else I'm going to lose them."

"You don't care about me anymore."

"When did I ever say that? Of course I care about you, Mother! I love you more than anyone else in the world!"

"But I'm more important than your stupid friends! Why don't you get new ones?"

Seymour slammed his fist on the table. " _Stop telling me how to live my god damn life!_ " Agnes looked shocked; Seymour had never snapped at her like this, nor had he ever stood up for himself. However, she quickly turned angry. "If you're going to be like that, then get out of my house!"

"Fine," Seymour said to his mother's surprise. He went upstairs and packed his bags. Seymour walked back downstairs and walked out the door, slamming it shut. He didn't know where his destination was, but he did not care, either. All Seymour knew was that he was leaving and finding a new home. Knowing Kieran's parents, he knew that he couldn't stay at his friend's house. He would just have to live out on the streets, he figured. Seymour kept walking, until he happened upon a phone booth. He decided to call up Kieran and tell him what had happened. He put in some pocket change into the coin slot and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Kieran said over the phone.

"Kieran, it's me, Seymour. My Mom kicked me out of the house. I don't know what to do, or where to go."

"Shit, I don't know. I've never had to dealt with a thing like this, man. Look, just... try to be careful. There's a lot of bad people on the streets. Stick to the nicer parts, I guess."

"Very helpful," Seymour replied sarcastically.

"Just come to my place whenever you get in trouble, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow," Seymour said. He hung up the phone and walked out of the phone booth. Seymour wandered aimlessly on the streets of Springfield. He did his best to hide from the police; he was a minor living on his own, after all. Finally, he stumbled upon a dark alleyway. While it seemed dangerous, Seymour was willing to take the risk, despite Kieran's advice. He pulled a pillow and blanket from his bag and slept in the alleyway for the night. Already, he was beginning to regret running away from home. Even after their argument, Seymour still cared deeply about his mother, and he felt that he had hurt her. Nevertheless, he stuck to the streets.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Seymour knew it, Christmas Eve came. He was still on his own for the time being; Kieran had lended Seymour his motorcycle to get around town easier. Seymour had become a "street punk", stealing from people to get by. He was a menace to the police, but somehow, he almost always managed to escape being arrested. Skinner had not forgotten about Kieran's Christmas party, and called up his friend using a phone booth.

"Hey, Kieran. It's Seymour. What time is your party?" Seymour asked.

"It's starting right now. Hurry up, Skinner, or you'll be late!"

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way." Seymour hung up the phone and ran out of the telephone box. He got on his bike and rode to the house of Kieran's parents. Seymour parked and knocked on the door. Sean, Kieran's father, opened the door.

"So, you must be Kieran's friend that I've heard so much about. Seymour Skinner, is it?"

"Yes, sir," Skinner replied.

"You're quite the infamous boy. I've heard you ran away from home and become a criminal."

"'Criminal' is a bit harsh, sir. Anyway, may I please come in?"

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on you... punk." Sean let Seymour walk inside. The house was overly decorated in red and green. A Christmas tree was in the living room, reaching up to the ceiling. Seymour saw Brooke nearby and walked to her.

"Hey, Brooke. You're here, too?" Seymour asked.

"Well, of course I am! Kieran is my friend, too you know." Suddenly, Brooke blushed and giggled. Skinner gave her a confused look.

"What is it?"

"Well... we're both under the mistletoe," Brooke said, pointing up to the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "That means you have to kiss me!"

"I am _not_ kissing you!" Seymour exclaimed.

"Rules are rules. Besides, it's just one little kiss."

Seymour looked around. "Well, I guess if no one is watching us..." He leaned towards Brooke reluctantly, kissing her on the lips. Suddenly, Seymour heard cameras snapping and laughter. Everyone was taking pictures of their kiss! Seymour stopped kissing Brooke and blushed, very embarrassed. Kieran laughed and started singing:

 _Seymour and Brooke sitting in a tree_

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

 _First come love, then comes marriage_

 _Then comes baby in a baby carriage!_

Seymour rolled his eyes. "Oh, grow up, Kieran. I only kissed her because we were both under the mistletoe." Kieran snickered.

"Yeah, sure. And I'm the queen of Sheba," he said. Seymour groaned in annoyance, walking outside. Brooke followed him. He sighed, sitting down.

"Great, now everyone is going to think that we're dating," Seymour said.

"Well, we _could_ pretend to break up," Brooke replied. Seymour laughed at her response.

"Brooke... do you really love me?" Brooke froze up, her face entirely red.

"Well... y-yes, Seymour. I love you." She sighed. "But I know you don't feel the same way."

"You're right. To tell you the truth, though, I think you deserve better than someone like me, anyway. Kieran seems like a nice guy. He's quite good looking, too. You should hook up with him instead of me."

Brooke sighed. "I suppose I could give him a try. We're already pretty close." Seymour smiled.

"Want to go back inside, now?"

"Sure." Seymour and Brooke walked back into the house People were starting to exchange gifts, and Skinner realized that he had not brought a present with him. Kieran walked up to Seymour.

"What's up, Skinner?"

"I forgot to bring a gift," Seymour replied.

"Sucks to be you, then."

"That's nice of you to say," Skinner replied sarcastically. Kieran shrugged and walked off to open the present Brooke had given him. He gave Brooke a gift, in return.

A few hours passed, and the party was about to wrap up. Seymour noticed that Brooke and Kieran were beginning to hit it off with each other and smiled. He drank one more glass of egg nog before he started to leave.

"Well, Kieran, that was a pretty good party. It was fun. I just wish I had noticed the mistletoe..."

Kieran chuckled. "Just wait until my New Year's Eve party, Skinner. Anyways, See you around, dude." Seymour nodded and walked out the door. He got on his motorcycle and rode off.


	6. Chapter 6

December, January and February came and went, and it was now March of 1969. Kieran had turned 18 years old the previous month, and was expected to be drafted. Seymour went to his house to visit his friend.

"Hey, Kieran. I'm sorry for missing out on your birthday party last month. Anyway, I heard you were getting drafted." Kieran nodded.

"Yeah... I'm gonna be in the Air Force. Look, I want you to keep my motorcycle. You're going to need it if you keep living on the streets."

"Thanks," Seymour replied. And by June, Kieran was gone. He had joined the Air Force like he said and was serving in Vietnam. Seymour still sticked to the streets, visiting Brooke frequently. That month was also when a new face in Springfield arrived. He was a young man several years older than Seymour named Gary Chalmers. Gary was from Utica, New York, and came to Springfield to teach at the elementary school. That July, Seymour met a girl about his age named Edna Krabappel at a drive-in restaurant. They befriended each other fairly quickly. Seymour didn't want to admit it, but he felt attracted to Edna.

While Kieran may have been gone, Seymour now hung out with Edna and Gary, along with Brooke. At the same time, he was getting into further trouble with the law due to his habit of stealing. Seymour knew that one day, the police would finally catch and arrest him. However, he didn't know when this would happen...

* * *

Really short chapter, sorry


	7. Chapter 7

It was now May of 1970. Seymour got into more and more trouble with the police, and things weren't going well for him. He knew that they were going to arrest him soon.

One day, Seymour was riding his motorcycle. While on his bike, he snatched an elderly woman's purse. Seymour thought he was going to get away scot-free this time, but the cops chased him down. He fell off of his motorcycle, and a police officer put him in handcuffs.

"About time we caught you, punk," the officer sneered at Seymour. Seymour rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you going to do with me?"

"Well, son, you have two options; either you go to prison, or serve in the army. Which do you pick, kid?"

"Screw prison, I'm joining the army."

The officer looked puzzled. "You'd take the Vietnam War over a jail sentence? Oh well. It's your choice, not mine."

And so, Seymour Skinner joined the military, serving in the Vietnam War. He was soon stationed in Da Nang. It didn't take long for him to make new friends. He was particularly close with a man named Johnny. The weather was constantly hot, and on some days, he and his troop would have to walk for miles. Seymour saw Vietnam as torture, and he regretted choosing the army over prison, even though he had made a few good friends. While traversing the jungle one day, Seymour struck up a conversation with Johnny.

"So, where are you from?"

"East Chicago. You?"

"I'm from Springfield. I... did some bad things, so the police gave me the option of joining the army."

"Oh. My mom made me join. She said that the army would straighten me out."

"I can only hope that it straightens _me_ out..." Seymour said. Johnny simply nodded. Suddenly, the troop came under fire. Seymour and Johnny took cover, getting out their guns. Seymour loaded his machine gun and opened fire at the enemy. After an hour of battle the enemy retreated. Attacks were much more frequent after that, and Seymour grew cautious. His nights were often sleepless, and for a time, he became insomniac. 1970 seemed to fly by very quickly, and it was soon 1971.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late January, 1971. Seymour and his troop were on a boat in Da Nang. He was shaving his face with a knife while Johnny was writing a Valentine's Day card to his girlfriend at home. Seymour smiled.

"Sending your chick a Valentine, eh?" Seymour said. Johnny nodded.

"Yup," he replied. Suddenly, Seymour heard gunshots. The enemy had opened fire. Johnny was shot multiple times by bullets, and was soon dead. Seymour rushed to his friend, hoping that he was somehow still alive.

"Johnny?" No reply.

"Johnny?"

"JOHNNY!"

Johnny's death traumatized Skinner deeply, and he fell into depression. He didn't talk to anyone for weeks. It took him months to accept that fact that Johnny was dead, and that he was never coming back. After his friend's death, the sound of gunfire scared Skinner, causing flashbacks of that one day. Things didn't get any better for Seymour. One day, he and his troop were captured by the Viet Cong. Some of them died, while others, like Seymour, managed to survive. Those who did survive were held as prisoners of war. Seymour endured long periods of solitary confinement, and constant beatings. He was forced to subsist on a thin stew. For years he stayed in that POW camp. He wondered when he would finally escape, or if he ever would at all.

Finally, in 1975, Seymour and the other soldiers were freed. The war was coming to a close, and Seymour was hopeful that he would return home soon. He managed to return to Springfield in the summer of 1975. Feeling guilty for abandoning his mother for years, the first thing Seymour did upon returning home was visiting his mother. He knocked on her door. Agnes opened it, shocked to see her son. Seymour gulped.

"H-hello... Mother. I'm back," he stammered. Agnes hugged her son tightly. Seymour was somewhat surprised by this, as Agnes never hugged him often.

"Seymour! You came to visit me," Agnes exclaimed. Seymour chuckled slightly.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you alone, Mother," he replied.

"Please come back, Spanky. It's been years since I even saw your face."

"Well... all right, Mother. I promise that I won't leave this time." Seymour smiled.

"So, Seymour, what are you going to do now?" Agnes asked.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of getting into education. You see, I want to get a job at Springfield Elementary. Of course, I'd have to go to college, first."

"Well, I'm only paying a little."

"What percentage?"

"Twenty, maybe ten. Now get a damn job if you want that degree!"

"Uh... where do I get a job?"

"The bowling alley the laundromat, whatever. I don't care. Just get a job and stop being a crook!"

"Yes, Mother."

So Seymour got a job at the local laundromat. On his first day off, he visited his old friend, Brooke. Brooke was ecstatic to see Seymour.

"SEYMOUR!" Brooke shouted. She leapt into Skinner's arms. Seymour laughed.

"It's good to see you, too," he said.

"Oh, my God! It's been years since I last saw you and Kieran! I'm so happy that you two are back."

"I can tell," Seymour stated. "By the way, where is Kieran?"

"He's visiting his parents right now. He wanted to be alone with them. Did you visit Edna and Gary, yet?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to see you, first. Do you think Kieran still loves you?"

"Well, why wouldn't he?"

"I'm just saying that he could have fallen in love with a pretty Vietnamese girl..."

"Seymour!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Forget I said that."

"Well, I better get going. I have to go to work. Goodbye, Seymour. It was great seeing you again." Brooke left the house, and Skinner headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Seymour visited Gary, Edna and Kieran. Kieran hugged his friend, smiling.

"Well, if it isn't Seymour Skinner! Good lord, you've grown."

Seymour chuckled a bit. "Well, I _am_ 23, now," he pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you wanna get a drink with me and Gary?"

"I could use a beer," Seymour said.

Seymour, Kieran and Gary headed to the bar.

"So, you're a high school teacher now, Gary?" Seymour asked. Gary nodded.

"I tell you, those damn kids are a nuisance. Loud, obnoxious, and stupid."

"They're teenagers. They'll grow out of it," Kieran said.

"Good God, I hope so," Gary replied.

"Hey Skinner, you still horny for Edna?" Kieran asked, smirking. Seymour rolled his eyes.

"I was never horny for her. It was just a crush, okay? Wait... how did you know about me and Edna?"

"Hehe... Brooke told me about you two."

"I should've known." Seymour finished his drink.

"I heard you're going to college, Seymour. Studying education, yes?" Gary inquired.

"Yeah. I want to be a principal someday."

"Well, I'm going to be a superintendent."

"What do you want to be, Kieran?" asked Seymour.

"Me? I'm gonna be an engineer," he said.

"Interesting."

The three left by midnight and headed for home. Seymour started going to college soon after. After a couple of years after college, he became a fourth grade science teacher. Five years after that, he was now the principal of Springfield Elementary, just as he always wanted to be. Gary was now the superintendent, as well. Unfortunately, Seymour and Kieran had fallen out of contact with each other after a fight. But things were going well for Seymour... other than the falling out with Kieran. And the fact that he was still living with his mother.


	10. Chapter 10

"And that was my life through 1968 to 1975," Principal Skinner concluded.

"Why exactly did you tell me all of this?" Bart asked.

"Because I wanted you to know that years ago, I wasn't too different than you," Skinner replied.

"Are you saying that I'm gonna end up like you?"

Skinner laughed. "No, no! Actually... I'm not sure why I told you all of this."

Bart sighed. "Okay, so what happened to this Kieran guy? And Brooke?"

"Well, I believe Kieran now works as an engineer. And he's married to Brooke. They have a daughter, now. She has to be at least 16..."

"Don't you visit them, anymore?" Bart asked.

"Not really. Kieran and I had a falling out. I haven't seen him in years, outside of those parent-teacher conferences when his daughter was in elementary school."

"Uh, one more thing: can I _please_ go now?"

Skinner sighed. "Yes, Bart. You're free to go." Bart left Skinner's office. Skinner thought about his old friends, hoping to reconcile with them. So, he decided to visit Kieran and Brooke for the first time in years. He knocked on their door, and Kieran opened it.

"Seymour? Is that you?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened."

"But that was fifteen years ago..."

"Well... still."

Kieran chuckled. "Okay, Seymour. Apology accepted." He called out to Brooke upstairs. " _Hey, Brooke! Skinner's here!_ " Brooke walked downstairs.

"Hello, Seymour. It's good to see you again. Um... can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," Skinner replied.

"So, how have the years been treating you, Skinner? Outside of being a principal, I mean," Kieran asked.

"I've been doing fine. I was in a band called the Be Sharp in the eighties, dated one of the school teachers for a while... still living with my mother."

Kieran burst out laughing. "Oh, God! Why am I not surprised?" Skinner rolled his eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"So, Gary's the superintendent?"

"He's _been_ the superintendent for quite a while."

"Ah."

Suddenly, Kieran and Brooke's teenage daughter, Willow, walked downstairs. She looked at her dad and Skinner.

"Principal Skinner? What are _you_ doing here?" Willow asked.

"Your father and I are old friends. We go way back," he replied. Kieran nodded.

"Weird," Willow said. She walked off.

Skinner sighed. "Well, I should get going. Mother wants to play bingo with me."

"See you around," Kieran said. Skinner smiled.

"I will."


End file.
